love at first sight?
by Beelasha.19
Summary: When Inuyasha gets a new assistant but they don't have the best first encounter, but was it their first encounter? Have they meet before?


**chapter 1**

"Damn it! If only my alarm clock woke me up i wouldn't have been an hour late! shit and there's a meeting" running to his work place and encounter a very pissed and angry Miroku.

 _"Where the fuck are you? Do you not realise how late you are, have you also remembered that you have a new assis-" "Shut up Miroku i know yes yes im late and already rushing just say that i was being held up" he said whilst jumping into his work pants. "yea held up by another girl" rolling his eyes and ended the call._

Rushing into the building looking for Miroku when one of his personal assistant approached him "Miroku's in the meeting covering for you, you know Inuyasha maybe if you didn't play with girls every night this wouldn't have happened" Sango said looking at the piles of papers in her arms. "Yes Yes I know has anything else happened so far?" walking towards his office "No, nothing that Miroku told me to tell you" sango said trying to remember what instructions Miroku told her to tell Inuyasha. "Okay then i will be in my office if you need anything, just remember to knock and dont barge in" sango nodded her head in response and walk to her office.

'the day only began and im already having a shit day' Inuyasha thought when he realised a girl sleeping on his coach, walking towards the girl he saw at how beautiful she was and a great body at that. Shaking off his dirty thoughts he shaked her shoulders to wake her up but to in her response she turned her back to him "five more minutes mum" she said still sleeping.

Inuyasha raised his right eyebrow in response "five minutes my arse! Wake up!" shaking her again but more violently this time and this time it worked. The girl sat up shouting "Okay I'm up geez" turning her body to get face him instead she was meet with two amber eyes that was filled with anger. realising that she wasn't asleep she screamed "ahh! why are you in my room? what did you do to me? pervert!" she pushed him making him land on his butt and having the girl trip on top of him. This he was meet with two dark blue eyes.

"I see you already meet your new assistant " a voice said at the door "New assistant? Miroku who is this girl? still having the girl on top of him Miroku walked towards the girl and gave her his hand to help her up "Thank you" the girl said brushing her skirt off "I'm guessing you didn't remember anything i told you?" Miroku said helping Inuyasha up "Keh of course i remember" Inuyasha said whilst walking to his desk. "oh really then explain to me what i have told you?" Miroku said with his arms crossed "you told me how fucking late i was, that i had a meeting even though you went instead of him and i had a new assistant" Miroku nodded his head "what else?" Inuyasha shruged his shoulder and looked at Miroku in confusion. Miroku slammed his hand on the desk " i also told you to stop playing around with girls! And now you're playing around with your new assistant" pointing towards Inuyasha's new assistant

"What no! why would i play around with someone like her?" standing up from his seat and pointing towards the assistant. Just as Miroku was about to speak the assistant walk closer to Inuaysha's desk "Excuse me! i would have you know that people have tried to play around with me, not saying i have accepted but im a decent enough girl you rude jerk face!" her knuckles in fist and by her side looking very pissed at Inuyasha. "What did you call me?" "I called you a rude jerk face!" moving hs face closer towards her "I don't think you know who you're talking to?" raising her eyebrow in response "Im talking to a rude jerk face with no manners is who im talking to" just as Inuyasha was about to speak Miroku cut in "Okay okay i see you two are getting along well but let me introduce you to each other first, Inuyasha meet Kagome your new assistant, Kagome meet Inuyasha your boss. Okay so now that i have introduced you to each other i hope you two will work great together, so im in a rush now goodbye" Miroku said rushing towards the door and exiting out.

 **okay so im going to stop it there hehe. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for completing my other stories im such a horrible author, i was so busy with school stuff and exams and tests and what not so i hardly had any chance to write any chapters. however i will complete them and will work my bones off to make it happen.**

 **Any way tell me how you think about this new story and sorry about my grammar and spelling, english isn't my first language but i will try my best to be good at it hehe :) Thank you for reading it ... if you didn't oh well hehe P.S sorry if some parts didnt make sense but just try to get along with it hehe**


End file.
